


Thanks for the Memories

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [88]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gifts, Shiro is too innocent and pure, bless him, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Normally Shiro is spot on with his gifts and presents to Keith. For seventeen years, Keith could count on a likable gift from his dad. Until now...





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Single-Dad!Shiro AU: Keith always love the stuff Shiro gives to him, until one day Shiro gives him something & for the first time ever in his life, Keith doesn't like it. But he doesn't have the heart to tell Shiro that he dislikes it."

 

              Keith was lucky because his dad was always pretty awesome.

              Not only that, but Shiro usually knew what kinds of gifts Keith really wanted to surprise him with. Or gifts that Keith would surely like. Whether it was for Christmas or his birthday or whenever Shiro had done a good job in bringing something back for Keith to enjoy.

              Shiro was also good at picking out Keith’s clothes, even though their styles were rather different. Keith could always count on his dad to pick him out a shirt or something to wear and normally Keith would wear it until they ripped.

              However, even Shiro made mistakes. Not often but he still did, and those were hard for Keith to deal with.

              Keith forced his eye to not twitch at the article of clothing that his dad had presented him with. Shiro had gone overseas to personally deliver a service dog to an old veteran in need of a companion and service animal. Keith was nearly seventeen and Shiro had only been gone five days, but even then Keith’s grandparents checked in on him about ten times a day.

              Just like any trip that Shiro went on, he was sure to bring a souvenir back to Keith upon arriving home. Actually, he brought home several souvenirs just for Keith, and a few others for friends and family. For the most part, Keith had been ecstatic.

              Shiro had brought back a hood (one that was super soft and super big) from one of the main tourists’ attractions, in his favorite color. He’d also brought home a keychain with “Stardust” in the center of the keychain. Then there were many smaller treats that Keith enjoyed (without any hints of seafood in them).

              Finally, the last article of clothing that Shiro had brought back had been a hat. Normally, Keith liked hats – in fact, he often wore his hair up in a ponytail with a baseball cap when he was feeling particularly lazy. Shiro hadn’t brought home a baseball hat, nor a winter hat.

              Shiro had brought back a monstrosity.

              It was a hat that tied around the neck (that was the first part of it which Keith hated), and on top of the hat sat a big,  _hideous_  image of a cat. Or something closely resembling a hat with big eyes staring at Keith. As if staring into his soul. The cat was a bright yellow, with vertical black stripes across it and whiskers.

              Keith hated it.

              Though, Keith didn’t know what to do about it. His dad was presenting it to Keith with such a big smile as if  _this_  were the gift that he had been anticipating a lot. He looked so happy and earnest, that Keith found himself stuttering over his complaints.

              “Um, ah, wow dad.” The teen rubbed the back of his neck, before finally taking a hold of the hideous hat. Upon closer inspection, Keith noticed that the eyes were lopsided, and its nose was beginning to fall off. He almost couldn’t hide his disgust, but after looking up, Keith’s heart stuttered at his dad’s grin.              

              “I saw it in some old gift shop as I was leaving town,” Shiro explained happily. Keith’s grip on the hat tightened. _You mean you could have left without it?_  “They handmake everything they sell, and once I saw it I immediately thought of you!”

              “Oh,” Keith’s voice squeaked. “Really?”

              Shiro nodded, still smiling. “Yep. You always loved lions and cats when you were a kid, remember? You had that red stuffed lions  _forever._  I knew once I saw this that this was you!” He clasped his hands together, eyes shining, and Keith had to look away.  _He was too bright. Too innocent._

              “Wow dad, that’s…so thoughtful. You didn’t have to,” Keith smiled shakily. _You shouldn’t have._

              “Ah, it’s no big deal. Anything for my son,” Shiro grinned and pulled Keith into a side hug. “With you leaving next year, I thought you’d like something of your childhood. I bet you’re going to look so good in it!” Shiro was looking at Keith as if he meant every word. His dad honestly believed that this hat would look amazing on Keith. Keith had no words.

               _How do you tell someone as pure as dad, that you hate the gift? You might as well just stomp on his heart._

              “Thanks, dad, it’s really awesome!” Keith smiled as best as he could and hugged his dad back. Shiro chuckled warmly before pulling back.

              “Well, go on,” Shiro said eagerly. “Try it on!”

              Keith’s heart almost stopped. _Try it on? Right now?_

              “Um, okay,” Keith swallowed thickly. Slowly, he pulled the hat over his head, wincing when rough material rubbed against him. Apparently, only the outside was soft. However, once it was on, he turned to his dad who grinned even wider and nodded in approval.

              “Lookin’ good!” He gave Keith thumbs up. Keith glanced in the hall mirror and he nearly tore the hat off in that second.

               _It looked awful._

x.V.x

              “The fuck in on your head?” Pidge asked as soon as Keith entered their house. Currently, they were hosting a barbeque for friend’s and family. Keith growled lowly before stomping over towards Pidge and his friends. This was exactly what he had been wanting to avoid.

              He didn’t want to go out in public with the monstrosity of a hat.

              Keith had been already to go in his black crop top, ripped skinny jeans and jacket. Just as they were leaving, Shiro asked Keith to wear his hat so he could show everyone. Keith  _almost_  said no, but he was a weak teen. Especially when it came to his dad’s puppy dog eyes.

              “Shut up, and don’t let dad hear you saying that.” Keith snarled, dropping himself dramatically onto the bench. He leaned against Hunk, who was gently patting comforting circles on his shoulder. Lance was nearly hanging off the table from laughing too hard.

              Eventually, Keith kicked him as hard as he could when everyone looked their way. Including his dad.

              “Don’t you dare say anything about how ugly this hat is,” Keith hissed quietly, while Lance rubbed his sore leg. At least he wasn’t laughing anymore. The others were doing their best not to stare at the hat on Keith’s face, without looking too confused either.

              “Um,”

              “Look, my dad is super thrilled about this hat,” Keith mumbled quickly, waving at his dad who smiled back. “He picked this hat out and it’s putting a fucking smile on his face every time I wear it so don’t you dare ruin this for him.” Keith threatened quietly.

              Hunk blinked before sharing a look with Pidge.

              “Your dad seriously thinks this looks good?” Hunk whispered, and Keith nodded.

              “Yes,” Keith almost slumped over on the table. Luckily, Hunk gave him one of his famous pats and side hugs while Pidge sympathetically patted his hand.

              “Wow, you can’t be serious?” Lance gawked. Keith sent him a dark glare that sent shivers down Lance’s spine and Hunk was quick to get between the two before anything escalated.

              “If you say anything to him about this hat, I’ll make sure he buys you the same hat and make you wear it. Every. Day.” Keith pointed a threatening finger at Lance, who had gone pale at Keith’s words. All color drained from his face and his jaw was slack.

               _Keith wouldn’t do that._

_Would he?_

x.V.x

              “You’re really dedicated to that hat kiddo.”

              “Uncle Kuro,”

              “Yes?”

              “Shut it. Dad bought you one too.”

              “…”

              “…”

              “You’re not serious about that right?”

              “Wanna bet?”

              “Fuck you.”

              “Enjoy your brother’s  _gift.”_

x.V.x

              “That sure is a lovely…cap you’ve been wearing lately, Keith. I must admit that the colors on it go well with your new haircut.”

              “Allura?”

              “Oh, yes?”

              “Dad didn’t get you a hat. You’re fine.”

              “Oh thank god. Do you know how many nights I was staying up, thinking about a pink version of that hat?”

              “Too many.”

              “Too many, indeed. I had nightmares, Keith. Nightmares.”

              “And you think I don’t? The beady eyes of this cat stare at me from my door every night.”

              “Touché.”

x.V.x

              Shiro hadn’t wanted to say anything. He really didn’t. Keith was an adult and he would make his own decisions. With or without Shiro’s assistance. However, Shiro had noticed that he hadn’t seen hide or fur of the hat that he had brought Keith a few weeks back, for at least a week now.

              Shiro didn’t expect Keith to wear it every day. Of course not. Although, Keith had worn it every time Shiro asked, and sometimes he even wore it when Shiro didn’t realize it. Each time, Shiro had to control himself from taking a picture of his  _adorable_  teenage son.

              So, it was unexpected when Shiro hadn’t seen the hat once at all this week. In fact, he didn’t even recall the hat being in Keith’s room. Now, Shiro wasn’t one to jump to conclusions and he didn’t want to say anything to Keith. After all, Keith could have left it at one of his friend’s house or it could be in the wash.

              Still, after a week had passed, Shiro found that he couldn’t help but ask.

              “Hey Keith,” Shiro asked finally, during dinner. Keith looked up with cheeks full of food and expression soft. Shiro chuckled to himself and waited for Keith to finish his food. “Hey, whatever happened to that hat that I bought you? I haven’t seen it in a while.”

              Keith’s expression never changed while he looked up at his dad.

              “Hm?” He asked and Shiro frowned.

              “Your hat? I haven’t seen you wear it at all lately?”

              “Oh, I wear that hat all the time.” Keith smiled playfully. “I can’t wear it every single day, especially once I’m off to boot camp.” Keith joked, causing Shiro to nod. Keith did have a point there, but still, he enjoyed seeing how adorable Keith was in the hat.

              “I just haven’t seen it in your room at all lately.” Shiro shrugged, trying to continue with dinner. It wasn’t a big deal. Really.

              “Hm,” Keith frowned and rubbed his chin. By now he looked to be just as confused as Shiro was, and maybe something had happened to the hat. Maybe Keith really didn’t know where it was.

              However, as these thoughts ran through Shiro’s head, Red came trotting in the house after playing outside and running straight for her bed. She flopped down quickly, pulling something between her paws and began to chew on it. From a distance, Shiro thought that she had grabbed one of her stuffed toys to play with. She did that often when he and Keith were eating dinner to keep her occupied. However, the longer that he looked at the toy, the more that Shiro began to recognize what it was.

              In fact, it wasn’t a toy at all. It was Keith’s hat.

              “Red!” Shiro exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Red eyed Shiro from the corner of her eye, freezing momentarily at her chewing. Keith had slowly gotten up, confused by his dad’s actions before following Shiro into the living room where Red was.

              Shiro was gently kneeling down beside Red, trying to pull the toy away. Red didn’t fight back or do anything and let Shiro take the mangled hat away.

              “Oh, Red, how did you get that?” Keith asked quietly. Shiro sighed heavily, noticing that all of the stitching was coming undone in the hat. It was missing both of its eyes and covered in dog slobber. There was no way that Keith could wear this again. For a split second, Shiro was disappointed.

              “Red, come on girl,” Shiro sighed once more while Keith gave him a gentle pat on the back. “You’re better than this. I know you are.” He waved the hat around, and Red eyed it hungrily.

              “I’m sorry, Keith. It seems she got your hat.” Shiro said, turning to his son who looked solemn at Shiro’s words. “It’s too destroyed to be saved at this point.”

              “Oh no,” Keith replied softly. “That’s a shame.”

              Shiro traced his thumb over the whiskers of the hat before glancing back at Red. Her eyes never left the hat once, but she made no move to grab it.  Slowly, Shiro smiled and rubbed behind Red’s ears. When he handed the hat over, Red was quick to snatch it out of his hand and resume chewing on it.

              “I’m sorry she got it, dad. I didn’t even realize she had taken it out of my room.” Keith apologized, earning a soft smile from Shiro. Shiro eventually stood up with the help of his son, observing Red for a few minutes longer.

              “It’s okay. At least you got to wear it some and  _someone_  is using it still.” He chuckled before he wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder. The two headed out of the room, ready to finish their dinner, chatting about their plans for tomorrow.

              Just before leaving the room, Keith turned around to see Red. By now she had stopped chewing on the hat to momentarily look at her owner.

              Then Keith winked.


End file.
